Digimon Tamers: A Second Chance and A New Beginning
by sakura10101
Summary: Its been 3 years since Takato and his friends have seen their Digimon. But something is happening to the Digiworld and they must save it and also befriend a new Digidestined. What new dangers await them in the digiworld and can they all befriend this new person without knowing anything about her. Find out in this new story. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!
1. Chapter 1: Wonderful Memories

Digimon Tamers: A Second Chance and A New Begning

**Ch 1:Wonderful Memories **

It's been three years since Takato and the others lost their digimon, its quiet now days and nothing to do other than play the Digimon card game. Takato is trying his best to finally beat Ryo at Digimon but its not working.

"Come on Takato just give up, you know you can't beat him" exclaimed Kenta who really can't brag because he really sucks when it comes to Digimon as well.

"Get ready for me to cream you with my Greymon, ok I modify my Greymon with Hyper wings" Takato said. He looked at everyone and thought of Guilmon, he really missed him.

"Hey guys I have an idea" called Jeri

"Ok Jeri whats you big idea" asked Rika as she walked up behind Jeri.

"Well why don't we go check out the old hideout since you the city is going to remove it" as Jeri finished talking everyone else were in shock at the information she had given. They all decided to go, even Suzie wanted to come even though she really didn't have her digimon for long, she still had the same hurt everyone else has. There are so many people wearing construction helmets and clothing around the park, Jeri was right the city was turning the park into a mini mall.

"What are you kids doing here" asked a man in a yellow helmet

"um me and my friends lost something here in the park somewhere so can we by any chance go find it" asked Henry with a pitiful look on his face

"well I guess so, but don't take very long" said the man

"ok thank you" they all said with fake smiles. They walked for about ten minutes and then Takato came to a complete stop, everyone else stopped as well.

"Takato lets go look inside" Jeri said in a sad tone.

"Yeah and who knows our Digimon might have left us something" Rika said, she was trying to hold back her tears. They all started up the steps but Ryo stopped and said "who's that" Ryo pointed out a girl with blonde hair that was up in pigtails, she had on a black gothic dress.

"Hey who are you" yelled Henry, the girl looked at the gang of friends and she said "Alice, Alice McCoy" she started down the steps towards them.

"Oh yeah your Dolphin's daughter, your digimon was Dobermon right" said Henry.

"Yeah, my digimon was killed three years ago, as all of yours went back to the digital world." Alice said in a quiet tone almost to quiet to hear.

"Alice we know how you feel but did you see anything in the place up there" asked Rika and Jeri at the same time.

"All I saw was a big huge hole in the back, but I think I did see something glowing down in there, i'm not sure" Alice explained giving no eye contact.

They all went to the entrance of where their Digimon use to be three years ago. "Takato I think you should go first" exclaimed Kazu

"ok...I'll go first" Takato said just before he stepped in, all those memories came rushing back to him, he smiled.

He went in to where the hole was, he peeked though and saw a circle or what looked like a circle of glowing light, it kinda looked like the portal that sent them to the digital world three years ago.

"Guys you got to come see this" called Takato

"what is it" they all screamed form the entrance

"I think its the portal to the Digiworld" Takato exclaimed!

Everyone at the entrance came running into the huge hole to see if what Takato said was true.

"Wow!" Ryo said

"I can't believe it!" screamed Jeri and Rika

"Yay!" Kenta and Kazu yelled

"Its not possible!" Henry said in awe

"Yes!" exclaimed Suzie as she was hopping up and down with joy

"It can't be true!" Alice said as she walked over next to Henry.

"What do you think we should do" asked Jeri

"Well I think we should is try and save this place from the city" explained Rika

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all headed home for the rest of the day.

copy right: 2-1-13


	2. Chapter 2: A New Tamer?

**Chapter 2:A New Tamer? I don't own the digimon or the names except the names I put into it. **

After everyone went home Takato went back to the hideout early the next morning. "I hope we can try and get back our digimon, I just hope Guilmon is ok" Takato said to himself. He headed to school, which really wasn't that far away.

He got there late as usual, along with Kenta and Kazu. "Now boys, whats the reason your late this time" asked the teacher

"Um well I kinda overslept" explained Kenta and Kazu, then they turned toward Takato

"I was at the park trying to find something I had lost there, I'm really sorry" Takato exclaimed very sad like but trying not to show how sad he really was.

"It's ok, now all of you get back into class" the teacher exclaimed Takato, Kenta and Kazu went back into the class room and into their seats.

"Alright class we have a new student her name is Cleo Yumi, she moved here from the United States and I want everyone to make her feel welcome" the teacher motioned for Cleo to sit beside Kenta and Takato, she did as the teacher had wanted. Cleo had long blonde hair with a purple streak, she was wearing a black shirt and a purple shirt that had a leaf on it. she ware her hair up in a ponytail and her eye color was almost an ice blue.

By the end of school Takato and the others were already at the park, heading to the hideout to see if they could try to get their digimon back. "Takato do you think anyone is following us" asked Kenta as he looked around nervously

"I don't think so and if anyone did then we can just get our digimon to handle them" Takato said looking straight ahead and not giving eye contact.

Once they all got to the hideout they all went in and started to go into the portal when Henry said "I think someone is coming" everyone got down just in case it was a construction worker.

"Tanamon do you think they actually went back to the digital world to find their digimon" came a voice

"Cleo I really doubt that besides I know for a fact that they didn't go, but I do smell another digimon somewhere close lets go" the Tanamon explained.

Cleo was about to go with Tanamon in her arms when Takato came bursting out and almost tackled her but she moved out of the way just in time. "Takato what are you doing" screamed Jeri who had tears in her eyes.

"This girl has a digimon and we can't have ours!" Takato yelled

"Um I can help you get your digimon back if you want my help" explained Cleo, who was trying her best to be nice.

"How did you get your digimon anyway" Rika asked

"yeah" the rest of them said

"Well it was the first night I moved here, I came here to the park because this thing appeared in my room" she grabbed something out of her pocket and showed the gang her D-Power, which is purple and white in color.

"Wow so that means your a tamer"exclaimed Kenta

"yeah so after I got my D-Power it started to beep and my guess was that my digimon partner was near by so I went searching and thats when the D-Power sent me here. I found my digimon but she was a digiegg and after a few hours she hatched and digivolve from Yuramon to Tanamon" Cleo exclaimed

"so your D-power let you find your digimon, so why wont ours" exclaimed Takato, everyone could tell he was mad, even Cleo could tell. "Cleo we need to check out the other digimon I smelled earlier" Tanamon pleaded

"Ok, I'm really sorry but maybe you will find your digimon" Cleo said with a lot of hope in her voice

"I'm going with you, in case you need help" exclaimed Takato he brushed passed Cleo

"Takato you don't have a digimon" explained Henry, everyone but Takato could tell Henry was getting really pissed

"I can protect all of you, me and Tanamon are pretty good together" Cleo explained trying not to make Takato mad even though he already was.

Cleo and Tanamon along with the other tamers went into a area with a lot of fog. "Cleo do have any kind of glasses to wear" asked Rika and Henry

"No I don't, Tanamon its time to digivolve ok" Cleo looked at Tanamon who nodded in agreement. "Tanamon digivolve to Floramon"

When Floramon digivolved the fog cleared to show a bug type digimon. Cleo got her D-Power out and yelled "digi-modify, hypersonic activate" Floramon could now move faster than the FanBeemon. "Cleo theres something different about this digimon" exclaimed Floramon

"What is is Floramon, the Fanbeemon its attacking" Cleo yelled

Floramon went over to the Fanbeemon, "what or who are you looking for" Floramon asked

"There is danger in the digiworld, we need the help of the Tamers" exclaimed Fanbeemon

"What danger Fanbeemon?" Floramon asked

"There is a new evil my village has been destroyed, here tell the tamers their digieggs are at the portal, Floramon we need your help" Fanbeemon then disappeared as he had came.

"Whats the matter Floramon" asked Cleo. "Cleo the other Tamers, the digiworld needs our help" Floramon said. Everyone looked at her and Cleo, the is a brand new evil and it is time for the digidestined to return!

copy right:2-1-13


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends Return!

**I don't own Digimon just the character Cleo. Sorry for the short chapters :) PLease review**

**Chapter 3: Old friends Return!**

Cleo and the gang went back to the hideout, and awaiting them there was nine digieggs with names on them, Cleo stopped and let the others find their digieggs.

"Look its our digimon!" called Suzie with a lot of joy in her voice.

Takato and his friends found their digieggs, Takato read the note attached to his digiegg. "Rub gently then wait" Takato looked really confused but he and his friends did as the note said. After they rubbed the eggs nothing happened, then Rika said "ok is this some kind of freaking joke" as she looked at Cleo and her digimon

"No Rika, Fanbeemon said that these are your digieggs and no its not a joke!" exclaimed Cleo in a very pissed off tone

"OK Cleo so if these are our digieggs then why aren't they hatching" asked Henry and Alice at the same time

"How in the hell should I know, all I had to do was rub Floramon's egg and then wait for about five minutes then she hatched" Cleo was now really pissed. Everyone was kinda blaming her for their digieggs not hatching. Cleo turned to leave when Jeri said "look my egg its hatching!"

They all looked and say that Jeri's egg was now a yellow puddle looking Popomon. "Jeri, I'm so glad to meet you agin" exclaimed Popomon

"Wow Jeri thats cool you got Popomon" Cleo said as she went over to Jeri and gave her a hug. "Look" said Suzie, Suzie's egg was now a brown ball with a tail and three horns on its head. "Suzie, we can finally be together agin" exclaimed Conomon

Alice's egg began to glow, her egg was now a white ball with purple ears and ears, "Hello Alice my name is Paomon and I have really missed you" exclaimed the excited Digimon. Henry's egg started to glow right after Alice's, his egg was now a light green ball with a tail and a horn on its head, "Henry momentai" exclaimed Zerimon.

Rika was the next one's egg to hatch, her egg was now a yellow ball of fur with a white tipped tail, "Rika, I really missed you" exclaimed Relemon.

Kenta was next to hatch his digiegg, his egg was now white digimon with fins, "Kenta how are you friend" Pichimon said with a smile.

Ryo's egg was next to hatch, a digimon with no arms and blue and orang in color, "Ryo my buddy, I'm back" Ketomon said as he jumped onto Ryo's head.

Kazu egg hatched next, his egg was now a silver digimon without a mouth, "Kazu my friend and buddy I have returned" exclaimed MetalKoromon. The last person's egg was Takato's and he was mad or looked mad to everyone else. "Why isn't my egg hatching" asked Takato in a quiet voice. Just as Takato was about to put his egg back on the ground it started to glow. "Look Takato, your egg its glowing" exclaimed the others along with their digimon. Takato opened his eyes to see a red digimon with ears that looked like wings and a big smile on his face, "Takato can we play now" Jyarimon asked very happily. Takato smiled so big and almost squeezed Jyarimon to death.

"Now that we all have our digimon, Fanbeemon said we have to get to the digiworld" exclaimed Floramon as she went into the hideout, everyone went in after her all except Cleo. "Cleo what's the matter don't you want to got to the digiworld" asked Jeri and Popomon.

"Jeri if I tell you something, can you keep it a secret" ask Cleo

"Yeah, of course" Jeri said as she let Zurumon onto her head

"well three years ago I went to the Digiworld and I saw all of you there, I saw how you lost Leomon. But what I don't understand is why the digiworld needs our help now" Cleo said in a quiet voice.

"Cleo, no one knows why but we are the digidestined so its our job, right" Jeri said. Cleo nodded in agreement, _I really hope Jeri and the others aren't wrong about going to the digiworld._

"Ok is everyone ready to go" asked Takato, everyone nodded and they all went into the portal.

copy right:2-2-13


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Digiworld

**Chapter 4: Back to the Digiworld**

They all appeared in a lush forest, but something was different, the trees had rainbow colored leafs. Takato's and the other digimon are all at the rookie level, as they all looked around in the unfamiliar area.

"Where are we" asked Suzie as she held Lopmon to her chest almost squeezing the life out of her.

"I think we're back in the Digiworld, but somethings wrong" Floramon explained as she headed into the forest. Cleo went in after her so did the others.

"Floramon wait.." Cleo got cut off when a Baromon grabbed her out of nowhere. Her digivice fell to the ground at Baromon's feet.

"Cleo I'll save you" called Kenta "Pichimon digivolve to MarineAngemon" but nothing happened.

Baromon laughed at the humans and said "you all are the so called Digidestined ha thats a laugh. My Master will reward me greatly for bringing him the Digidestined!"

"You wont take any of us, go Guilmon" yelled Takato

_"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon" _ this time it worked. "Ok Growlmon time to fry this digitoad" Takato said.

_"Pyro Blaster" _Growlmon's roar was full of fire power

Baromon moved out of the way but his grip on Cleo loosened enough to where she could get away, Growlmon caught her and placed her on the ground next to Takato. "Thank you Takato, now its our turn right Floramon!" Cleo said as her digivice glew bright purple.

_Storming Knives" _Baromon throw seven daggers at Growlmon which he dodged.

_"Floramon digivolve to Togamon"_ ._"Coconut Punch" _Togamon hit the Baromon right in the kisser. After Togamon used her Coconut Punch, Growlmon released a powerful Pyro Blaster which killed Baromon.

"You may think you have win but just what until my master appears" Baromon said as he turned into data which Growlmon absorbed.

Togamon and Growlmon dedigivolved to their rookie forms.

"That was cool" Kazu said.

"Well what are we suppose to do now" exclaimed Jeri

"Well Baromon said that his master wants us, so I think who ever sent Baromon is the reason we are here" Henry said.

"But Henry maybe the only reason you are here is to see me agin" exclaimed Terriermon with a big smile.

"Terriermon we don't know that" Henry said as he hugged his long lost friend.

"What Baromon said is true" came a voice from behind them

"Who's there" exclaimed Rika. A white digimon came out of the bushes, "My name is Valkyrimon a pleasure to meet the famous digidestined" Valkyrimon bowed to the kids.

"I've never heard of Valkyrimon" Jeri said. "Valkyrimon is a mega digimon, he is the mega form of Silphymon" explained Leormon.

"I am sorry for not helping you defeat Baromon but I had to see if you really were the Digidestined" Valkyrimon said. "It's ok Cleo and Takato handled it really well but when I tried to digivolve I couldn't" exclaimed Pichimon.

"Well I really don't know about that but what I do know is you have to defeat IceDevimon and Witchmon before they destroy the digiworld"explained Valkyrimon

"But we have to go back home Valkyrimon, we can't stay here not until we talk to our parents" they all explained.

"I'm sorry but the portal beck to your world has closed and it wont open until the digiworld is right agin" explained Valkyrimon

"What!" screamed Rika and Jeri

"So what your telling us is that we have no chose"asked Alice,"but to stay here"Ryo said cutting Alice off. "WE CAN'T GO HOME!" screamed Kazu in a almost girly voice.

"I'm afraid not my friends" Valkyrimon said.

* * *

"Lord IceDevimon, your idea to get the humans to the digiworld worked" exclaimed Witchmon with an evil smile on her face. "Yes Witchmon it did but you were the one to close the portal so they would be trapped forever in the digiworld" IceDevimon said as his evil laugh along with Witchmon's rang out over the digiworld. Will the digidestined learn of the new evil that is destroying the digital world.


	5. Chapter 5: Our Future and the Digiworlds

**Chapter 5:Our Future and The Digiworlds**

After walking around the forest aimlessly for what felt like forever Valkyrimon stopped and said "friends wait here and rest I'll go find us a way out of this forest" as Valkyrimon disappeared into thin air. "Cleo whats the matter you look a little sad" asked Floramon as she placed her hand on Cleo's leg.

"No, its just I want to go home, I miss my mother and father" Cleo said as tears ran down her face

"Yeah I kinda miss home too" Rika said as she sat down next to Ryo. Everyone looked a little tired and hungry so Takato got up and said "Look we can't all look and sound sad, so why don't we find our own way out." Everyone looked at Takato like he had lost his mind.

"Takato, your suck a jackass, we don't have a clue on what evil digimon are after us why the hell would we go away from a safe place just to be attacked" yelled Rika as she got up and headed towards Takato ready to knock his lights out but Ryo got in-between them. "Rika stop acting all tough and Takato Valkyrimon told us to stay put." Rika went back to her seat and Takato went over to sit by Jeri.

After about an hour and a half of waiting on Valkyrimon, the gang decided to go look for him. "Where do you think he went off to" asked Terriermon and Lopmon at the same time.

"I really do know Lopmon but maybe if you or Terriermon digivolved then we could find him" said Suzie as she held onto Lopmon's ear.

"Stop!" Renamon said as she held her arm out to stop Rika and the others

"Whats the matter Renamon" asked Ryo and Rika

"Kazu I can sense another digimon" exclaimed Guardramon as he turned around to see three green digimon with wings. "What digimon are those" asked Kenta as he and Pichimon started to back up but hit a tree instead.

"Snimon, their nasty digimon and their twin sickle attack are really dangerous" explained Labramon which got ready to fight. "Our master wants you all died" explained one of the Snimon. The Snimon started coming closer to the kids, _Ladramon digivolve to Dobermon._ "Do you really think you can defeat us"exclaimed the same Snimon _"Twin Sickle" _the attack was directed towards Alice, _"Graularm" _Dobermon's attack knocked Snimon's away before it hit Alice. "Thank you Dobermon" Alice said as she hugged her digimon.

_"Twin Sickle" another attack came hurling at Alice,"Schwartz Strahi" _Dobermon released a black beam of energy towards the first Snimon killing him and turning him into data which Dobermon absorbed.

The second Snimon started to attack Jeri, _"Twin Sickle" "Leormon digvolve to Leomon" "Fists of the Beast King" _the Snimon's attack was deflected and Leomon's attack went straight though Snimon's body killing him and turning him into data, which Leomon absorbed. "Leomon thank you for saving me" Jeri said as she went over to him.

The third and final Snimon went over to Suzie, Suzie ran to get away but Snimon sent out an attack. _"Twin Sickle" _attack came hurling at Suzie, _Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon. "Ninja Fist" _Turuiemon leaped up into the air and gave Snimon a powerful punch to the face, turning Snimon into data which Turuiemon absorbed. "Wow Turuiemon you were wonderful" yelled Suzie, she ran up to her digimon with excitement.

"Children, you were all wonderful" exclaimed a white digimon with big bat wings, he was clapping and then he stopped. "Thats IceDevimon"exclaimed Rika

"Yes thats my name so do me a favor and shut up while I'm talking you insolent worm!" yelled IceDevimon as he extended his arm to where it could reach Rika but Renamon got in the way and he stopped. "Why do you digimon fight against your own kind, you have shamed the digital world. You are the slaves of humans!" IceDevimon screamed. "We chose to fight evil like you, our partners have no control over what we want, so IceDevimon answer me this, who is controlling you?" Floramon said and the other Digimon nodded in agreement.

"NO ONE IS CONTROLLING ME!" IceDevimon yelled and his voice rang out hurting everyone's ears. Once the noise had stopped IceDevimon disappeared as night fell upon the Digital World. Valkyrimon came back after IceDevimon, and he came back with an arm full of scrolls and food. "I have found the answers" exclaimed Valkyrimon. "What answers" they all asked. "To the reason you were all chosen" Valkyrimon said and everything got quiet, everyone's eyes widened at what Valkyrimon said.

copy right:2-4-13


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Truth

**I don't own Digimon just Oc's and there will be a new digitamer soon.**

**Chapter 6: The Real Truth **

Valkyrimon lead the gang into a cave at which he had found the scrolls and food, they all sat down and rested while Valkyrimon talked. "Children these are the ancient scrolls of the Digiworld, these tell of ten human children who will rise together to banish all evil that has come to the digital world" as Valkyrimon went on about the scrolls, Cleo and Floramon went outside the cave. "Cleo were are you going the others aren't going to like this" exclaimed Floramon as Cleo stopped.

"Floramon do you feel like we're being watched" as Cleo said that a black digimon appeared in front of Cleo and Floramon. "W...who are you" Cleo asked as the Digimon came out of the shadows. "It's BlackGatomon, these digimon are

demon digimon so we need to stay away from her _Cat's Eyes _attack." exclaimed Floramon. Floramon got in front of Cleo just in case BlackGatomon tried anything. "Hahaha, It seems you are on edge. Cleo Yumi my master wants your presence so lets go" exclaimed the BlackGatomon as she placed her hand out waiting for Cleo to accept. "Cleo don't go it may me a trap..." but Cleo couldn't hear Floramon, Cleo started to go with BlackGatomon when Kazu and Kenta both came running out of the cave.

"Hey Kazu whats Cleo doing" asked Kenta, they both looked and saw BlackGatomon trying to grab Cleo. Floramon was trying her best to stop Cleo but it wasn't working. "Kapurimon its time to digivolve" Kazu said, _Kapurimon digivolve to Guardramon. "Guardian Barrage" _Guardramon fired missiles towards BlackGatmon but BlackGatomon was too fast for Guardramon's attack, _"Cat's Eyes Attack" _ Guardramon fell to the ground asleep. Kazu went to his partner who was now Kapurimon, "Kenta go get the others" screamed Floramon who was trying her best to brake the spell BlackGatomon had on Cleo. Before Kenta could go back into the cave BlackGatomon knocked Floramon out of her way.

"Now that we got those brats out of the way, Cleo you and I can go to my master." explained BlackGatomon, she extended her paw out to Cleo which Cleo was about to take when Takato and the rest of the gang came out of the cave.

"Cleo don't go!" yelled Jeri as her digimon started towards BlackGatomon, _Liollmon digivolve to Leomon "Fist of the Beast King" _Leomon's attack made contact with BlackGatomon's body, "You little bastard, how dare you attack me" the BlackGatomon came hurling at Leomon, Jeri screamed "Leomon watch out!" Jeri ran to her digimon to try and protect him but in the end he was the one protecting her. Rika ran over to Cleo who was still out of it, "Cleo snap out of it, we need your help, Floramon needs you!" Rika slapped Cleo out of the hypnosis BlackGatomon had her under.

"Rika w..what happened? Where's Floramon" Cleo looked form Rika then to Floramon who was now on the ground in pain. BlackGatomon was about to finish off Floramon when Cleo ran in front of Floramon. "Stay away from Floramon!" Cleo screamed trying her best not to break down in tears.

"All you humans are the same, once you have gotten all you want from the digimon you'll leave them to be alone forever." BlackGatomon said in a harsh tone then she disappeared like she had come.

Cleo picked up Floramon and held onto her tightly. "I'm sorry Floramon can you ever forgive me" Cleo said in a quiet tone to where only Floramon could hear. "Cleo it wasn't you fault BlackGatomon had you under a spell, and yes I can forgive you."

Once everyone was inside Valkyrimon used his _"Punishing Storm" _to block the entrance that way we wouldn't get interrupted anymore. "What else did you find Valkyrimon" asked Henry

"Well the scrolls say that in order to safe the Digital World ten human children must find the Digimon partners.."

"Yeah we all ready no that" Ryo cut Valkyrimon off

"But there is more to the story" Valkyrimon said as Rika put her hand over Ryo's mouth to keep him quiet

"Go on Valkyrimon" Rika said

"Anyway after you find your digimon partners then you must find the crests and crystals in order to safe the Digital world and return to your own world" Valkyrimon then showed the Digidestined the scroll which had ten pictures of crests and crystals, he tore the paper into ten pieces and gave each of the children a page.

Takato got the picture with a orange crest and crystal.

Rika got a picture with a blue crest and crystal.

Ryo got the picture with a black crest and crystal.

Henry got the picture with a dark purple crest and crystal.

Suzie got the picture with a fusha pink crest and crystal.

Alice got the picture with a silver crest and crystal.

Kenta got the picture with a gold crest and crystal.

Kazu got the picture with a yellow crest and crystal.

Jeri got the picture with a red crest and crystal.

And finally Cleo got the picture with a green crest and crystal.

"Valkyrimon what are we going to do with this paper" they all asked

Valkyrimon smiled and said "You must find the Digimon who you all need and your crests will become clear, Find the crest and you will find you digimon friend who can help your digimon grow" and with that Valkyrimon disappeared into thin air. "What digimon is he talking about" asked Suzie

"Calumon I think thats who we have to find" Jeri said and the others agreed. They would set out to find Calumon in the morning and find a way to destroy IceDevimon.

copy right:2-10-13: **I hope you like it.**


End file.
